Kelsey
Kelsey (Akane Hino in the Japanese version), also known as Glitter Sunny (Cure Sunny in the Japanese version), is one of the main characters in Glitter Force. Personality Kelsey is a feisty, competitive and passionate middle school girl. Despite her playful teasing and light-hearted demeanor, she can also get very serious and determined about her favorite sport, volleyball. She can be very bold and confident, as shown when she swiftly took over Emily’s failing introduction speech to the school. While she does not like losing, she never lets it get her down, instead gets motivated to practice harder and win. She appears to have a dislike for overly cute or sappy things, finding them cringey, and is not afraid to voice her distaste. Appearance Kelsey Kelsey has red hair and dark orange eyes. Her hair is put up in a small, low ponytail. She wears an orange blouse with a bright yellow cross on it, dark orange pockets on the side, and a loose dark red ribbon on the back. She also wears blue jeans and a pair of dark red flats. Glitter Sunny As Glitter Sunny, her hair becomes a bright shade of orange and is mostly put into a bun. Three long strands stick out near the bun and the rest hangs loosely around her neck. Her bangs are also slightly longer. In front of the bun is a white frilly tiara with an orange gem in the middle, and a wing-shaped hair clip is stuck to the side of the bun. Her dress is mostly light orange, but the edges are dark orange and there is a white stripe in the middle of the top of her dress. On her chest, she wears a medium and light orange bow with a metal circle in the middle that has the Glitter Force insignia engraved on it. The dress has short, white, and wing-like sleeves with two dark orange circles on each shoulder. Over her skirt, there is a frilly, yellow-orange train and a container for her Glitter Pact, the latter of which hangs from her right hip. Under the skirt, she wears dark orange shorts. On each arm, she wears a white armband with an orange cuff around the wrist and a loose, dark-orange bow above the elbow. On each leg, she wears a white boot with orange high heels and toes and a slanted, dark-orange band with a bow above her knee. History Becoming Glitter Sunny Kelsey's first in-person appearance in the series is in Episode 1, on Emily's first day at Rainbow Hills Middle School. When Emily is asked to introduce herself to the class, she's extremely nervous. Kelsey helps her cheer up by interrupting her introduction, making jokes in front of the class, and introducing Emily to herself, April, Chloe, and Lily. Kelsey is told off by Miss Mason, but she succeeds in making Emily more relaxed. Emily does her introduction properly and then sits at the desk behind Kelsey. This is the beginning of Kelsey and Emily's friendship. In Episode 2, Kelsey completely dominates a game of volleyball in P.E. class. After this game, Emily pulls Kelsey and Lily aside and tries to tell them that they're part of the Glitter Force. Before she can get too far, a strange creature pushes Emily away, leaving the girls confused. Kelsey tries to see the "talking lamb" Emily has and tickled Emily, but Emily keeps the creature hidden. Kelsey eventually gives up and invites Emily to her volleyball practice. Emily is excited to come. However, Kelsey isn't doing so well, as her classmate, Jasmine, keeps beating her. After team practice, Kelsey does some more practice by herself. Emily comes by and is concerned because she thinks that Kelsey is crying. Kelsey tells Emily that she was sweating, not crying, and Emily offers to help her practice. The next team practice, Kelsey's skill has improved. However, an anthropomorphic wolf name Ulric arrives to ruin the moment by casting a spell and turning a volleyball into a monster called a Buffoon. Ulric's spell causes everybody, including Kelsey, to fall into despair. The only human who isn't affected is Emily, who transforms into Glitter Lucky to fight the Buffoon. Emily transforms into Glitter Lucky and finds physical combat with the Buffoon easier than last time. After a lot of fighting, the Buffoon captures Lucky in its giant hand and Ulric taunts her by asking if she's crying. Lucky refuses to give up and says that she's sweating, not crying, This resonates with Kelsey, enabling her to break out of the magically-induced despair. Kelsey is shocked to find that Emily has transformed into a magical warrior, she's being attacked by a wolf and his volleyball-shaped monster, and that the "talking lamb" is a fairy named Candy. Kelsey is afraid at first, but she quickly becomes determined to protect her friend. Even though Kelsey is weak and powerless, she tugs on the Buffoon's leg to try to get it to let go of Lucky. This determination causes a column of orange light to appear around Kelsey and knock the Buffoon over, freeing Glitter Lucky. Inside of the light, a magical device called a Glitter Pact appears and Candy teaches Kelsey how to use it to transform into a warrior like Lucky. Kelsey is hesitant, but she does so and becomes a fire-themed Glitter Force warrior named Glitter Sunny. Sunny is embarrassed and shocked, but Lucky cheers her up by saying her outfit looks great. The Buffoon then attacks the two by trying to slam into them and crush them. Fortunately, Sunny has super strength. She's able to single-handedly hold up the Buffoon so he doesn't crush them, and she slams him into the ground to stun him. Finally, with instructions from Candy, Sunny uses an attack called Sparkle Fire to finish off the Buffoon. Ulric retreats by teleporting away and everything returns to normal. Glitter Sunny "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" Glitter Sunny is Kelsey's Glitter Force alter ego. She is the orange member of the Glitter Force and she possesses super-strength and the ability to control fire. Glitter Sunny can combine her fire powers with Glitter Spring's wind powers to create fiery wind, or with Glitter Breeze's ice powers to create water. In Smile Pretty Cure!, her catchphrase is, "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" (太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ Taiyō sansan nekketsu pawā! Kyua Sanī!) Transformation Kelsey's Glitter Pact opens. She puts her transformation Glitter Charm into a recess in the Glitter Pact and says, "Insert Glitter Charm!" Then, she says, "Glitter Force Makeover!" to begin her transformation. A powder puff emerges from the Glitter Pact, and as Kelsey grabs it, she says, "Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power!" She sets the puff on fire, causing her armbands to appear in a fiery blaze ("Glitter Bands!"). Then, her boots ("Glitter Boots!") and her dress ("This girl is on fire!") appear in bursts of flame as well. Finally, her hair transforms, and she taps the puff to her cheeks to make blush appear on her face. Glitter Sunny falls from the sky and flips in mid-air. Upon landing on her feet, she shouts her catchphrase and strikes a pose. Attacks Sparkle Fire - Glitter Sunny charges her Glitter Pact with spirit until it starts glowing. Then, the Glitter Pact summons a fireball in the sky. Glitter Sunny leaps into the air and spikes the fireball at her enemy. The attack is first used in episode 2. In the original Japanese version, it is called Sunny Fire. Sparkle Fire Inferno - An upgraded version of Sparkle Fire that can only be used when Glitter Sunny has her Ultra Power activated. Glitter Sunny leaps into the air and summons a gigantic fireball around her. From within the inferno, she launches the fire at her enemy, causing the target to be engulfed in a sea of fire. The attack is first used in episode 12 (season 2). In the original Japanese version, it is called Sunny Fire Burning. Tiara Mode Torrent - The Glitter Force's first group attack. Candy unleashes a beam that forms jewel-shaped Glitter Charms for each Glitter Force Warrior. The Glitter Force puts these Charms into their Glitter Pacts, which transform them into Tiara Mode. After this, they unleash a large, rainbow-colored column of light that disintegrates the Buffoon. The attack is first used in episode 11. In the original Japanese version, it is called Rainbow Healing. Rainbow Burst - The Glitter Force's second group attack. It requires the warriors to have their Princess Wands and be in Princess Mode. The attack is first used in episode 20. Royal Rainbow Burst - An upgraded version of Rainbow Burst. Not only does the Glitter Force need their Princess Wands and to be in Princess Mode, but they also need Candy and the Royal Clock. The attack is first used in episode 7 (season 2). For the most part, it retains its name in the Japanese version, but the version in episode 20 (season 2) without the Royal Clock is called Ultra Rainbow Burst. Sparkle Fire Shot - An attack that Glitter Sunny performs with Glitter Spring when both have their Ultra Power activated. First, Glitter Spring summons a gigantic ball of wind similar to Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact. Then, Glitter Sunny fills the ball with fire. The two launch the combination at their target. This attack is used for the first and only time in episode 19 (season 2). Miracle Rainbow Burst - The ultimate version of Rainbow Burst and the Glitter Force's final group attack. For this attack, the Glitter Force must be in Ultra Mode, Candy must be transformed into Queen Candy, and all six must have the Miracle Jewel. It is used for the first and only time in episode 20 (season 2). Power-Ups Tiara Mode Tiara Mode is a form that Glitter Sunny achieves using her Glitter Pact and the red circle Tiara Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 11. In this form, Glitter Sunny gains a golden tiara. This form is only used to perform Tiara Mode Torrent. Glitter Princess Mode Glitter Princess Mode is a form that Glitter Sunny achieves using her Princess Wand and the red rose Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 20. In this form, Glitter Sunny has the tiara from Tiara Mode, a light orange dress that she wears over her normal outfit, and a golden halo. Additionally, her hair grows significantly longer. This form is used to perform Rainbow Burst and its variants. Ultra Power Ultra Power, also called Ultra Mode, is a form that Glitter Sunny achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 12 (season 2). This form is exactly the same as Glitter Sunny's normal form, with the exception of an orange aura that surrounds her. In this form, Glitter Sunny is much stronger physically and magically, and she can perform Sparkle Fire Inferno and Sparkle Fire Shot. Royal Mode Royal Mode is a form that Glitter Sunny achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. In this form, Glitter Sunny gains a feathery overcoat. She first gets this form in Episode 19 (season 2). In this form, Glitter Sunny's physical and magical powers are enhanced even more so than when her Ultra Power is activated. Additionally, she can fly and teleport when in this mode. Glitter Sunny is able to perform Royal Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst while in Royal Mode. Videos Trivia * Kelsey's theme colour is orange, as revealed by dialogue in Rainbow Burst ("Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow!"). However, the Glitter Charms she uses to transform and use Tiara Mode Torrent and Rainbow Burst are red. ** In the Japanese version, her theme color is red, as revealed by the Japan-only game Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun. ** In the German version of Glitter Force, her theme color is also red. This is shown by her German name being Glitter Red (Glitter Rot). *** In the Italian version of Glitter Force, her Italian name is Glitter Orange (Glitter Arancia). * In the Japanese version, Akane is voiced by Asami Tano. * Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace are the only two Glitter Force Warriors from the first series who share the latter part of their alter-ego names with their Japanese counterparts. Glitter Sunny is called Cure Sunny in the Japanese version; Glitter Peace is called Cure Peace. * In the Japanese version, Akane means "Deep red". * In episode 35 she said she was on the school swim team but quit. Gallery * Go to Kelsey/Gallery Category:Females